Kim's Belated Birthday Party
by Supergal2005
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day Blind Date. What happens at Kim's Bday party? Will the Couple be able to say goodbye? TommyKim, mentions JasonKat, BillyTrini, and more CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!
1. The Morning After

**Title:**Kim's Belated Birthday Party  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **?  
**Multipart:** part 2 of 3  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions: Jason/Kat, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Justin/new character  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

* * *

**AN: _Tommy's thoughts_**

_Kim's thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1 (The Morning After)**

_6:00am, Angel Grove, CA, Drs. Cranston's House, Tommy's and Kim's Room_

**_Why is it so sunny? Why is my arm numb? Why is my right side warmer than my left?_** Tommy slowly opens his eyes and sees his naked goddess in his arms; he remembers what happened at the park, then once they got back. **_I hope nobody heard us. Oh well if they did, I couldn't be happier. I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the universe. I need to get her a birthday present; it can wait. I just want to enjoy this before I have to send her home. Damn Mesosag! I guess I have more motivation to destroy him. I can't wait until I can wake up every day like this._**

Tommy squeezes Kim tighter to him and closes his eyes to enjoy this moment. He leans down and kisses Kim's forehead.

"Five more minutes, Daniel." Kim mumbles.

"Not Daniel"

_Who? Tommy! Naked Tommy! Even Better! If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. _Kim remembers what happened last night and glances at her ring, the only thing she is wearing, then up and down Tommy.

"No, Daniel is prettier!"

"Hey!" Tommy tickles Kim until she shrieks.

"It's (huff) true! (giggle) But (puff) I like (shriek) my man (huff) buff, built, and handsome!" Tommy stops tickling her; he is now on top of an out-of-breath Kim; he leans down and kisses her.

"Good!"

_Man, I wish this could last forever; too bad that Mesowhoy is in Reefside. I so want to go home with Tommy. Waking up in his arms is something I could get use to. I'm sure it won't be long; he has a new reason to defeat Mesowhoy, me, naked me!_

"I guess we better get dress and see what Jas and the others have planned for your birthday!" Tommy says as he reluctantly releases and gets off the bed. He grabs a pair of boxers from his bag. _Cute butt! What does that tattoo on his upper back say . . . 'Kim's Property'?_ Kim laughs.

Tommy turns to see his lover in a laughter fit, "What is so funny?"

"'Kim's Property'? You had yourself marked?"

"Yes! There are some crazy women out there that don't take 'no' for an answer! Did you see this one?" Tommy shows Kim, who has calm down, his right bicep. The tattoo is a falcon and a crane that form a heart with the words 'Mate for Life' on the inside of heart.

"Aww, I love that one. I have one on my ankle of the Olympic Rings that the team got after we won the Gold." She shows Tommy the tattoo.

"Nice, now get dress, so we can eat and then shower." Tommy throws her a pair of his boxers and one of his White undershirts.

They creep downstairs, in hopes not to wake the others, but upon arriving in the kitchen, they realize the whole gang is in there.

"Do you two have a nice night?" Rocky teases. His and Aisha's room are right next to theirs.

"Yes, it was very pleasant!" Kim remarks.

"Really? 'Cause we heard screaming that could wake the dead! We were worried that someone was dying! We were too afraid to face whatever monster that decided to attack you two and not us." Aisha continues where her husband left off, trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the blushing couple.

"'Sha, I am so glad you were so concerned for your own well being!" Kim shrieks.

"So that explains Kim's clothes and Tommy's lack of." Jason starts in, as he comes up behind Tommy, "Bro, interesting tat, didn't know that you advertised to the whole world?"

"What does it say?" Zack demands to know.

"In big, bold letters 'Kim's Property'!" Jason tells. Everyone, but Tommy and Kim, laugh out loud, releasing their compressed laughter.

"ENOUGH!" The longest leader of the Rangers commands, after a few minutes of nonstop laughter. Everyone immediately stop, knowing the result of pissing off Tommy and let alone the "Wraith of Kim".

"Is there any food left?" The leader asks. They all point to the counter; Kim is trying really hard not to laugh at her former teammates' and new friends' fear of Tommy. Tommy releases Kim to retrieve some food.

Tommy brings back two plates: one with pancakes (Kim's favorite) and the other with waffles (Tommy's fav). He places them on the table, pulls out a chair, and sits down. He motions for Kim to come over; he grabs her waist and sits her on his lap.

"You know there are plenty of other chairs available!" Kim points out.

"Too far away from me!" Tommy states as if that was only and obvious answer. He begins to eat his waffles and feeds Kim her pancakes. Their friends just stare in amusement and contentment, knowing finally after all these years the best couple is back together.

"You know a girl could get use to this." Kim expresses.

"Good, then plan on it. I intend to spoil you! Anything and everything you want and desire!" Tommy vows.

"All I want is you."

"Good to know, but I am serious, anything and everything that you want, need, or desire, you will have."

"Tommy . . ." Tommy places two fingers on Kim's lips.

"Stop, just say, 'yes, Tommy'." Tommy orders as he removes his fingers.

"Yes, Tommy." Kim grins lovingly at her mate.

Conner is curious, "How are you not afraid of his rage?"

Jason laughs, "The rookies don't know about the 'Wraith of Kim'. It is far worse than Tommy's rage; Kim may look weak and fragile, but she could take down me or Tommy no problem."

"Kim's wraith is scarier than any monster Zedd, Rita, Mondo, or Diatox could ever send us. Kim is scary then she is angry; it was a good thing when that rage was driven towards the bad guys. We used to blame Jas and Tom for training her; they claimed it was for 'her protection'! It back fired; Tom and Jas are more scared of 'Wraith of Kim' than the rest of us, why do you think Tom is trying so hard to make Kim happy? It has nothing to do the fact that he loves her." Adam points out.

"Shut up, Frog Boy!" Kim yells.

Everyone laughs, save Kim, who glare is scaring Adam. Kim turns her glare towards Tommy, "You are suppose to be on my side."

She starts to get off his lap; he holds her down, "I am on your side, but that's true and funny." With Kim's glare not softening, Tommy continues, "Beautiful, you know that 'Wraith of Kim' is a good thing. I love you, all of you, even your 'Wraith of Kim'."

Kim relaxes in Tommy's arms, allowing him to caress her back. Adam breaks in, "See, what did I tell you, Tom is scared of 'Wraith of Kim'."

Tommy's glare is enough for Adam to retreat behind his wife; they all laugh at Adam's recoil.

"So, Jas, what do you have planned for Kim's birthday party?" Tommy asks.

"That's a surprise. Everyone, save you and your team, have got her presents, so you two can decides what you want to do until 3pm, then meet us back here for the party." Jason informs.

"Okay, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Hayley, I know that you don't know me very well, so you don't have to get me anything. Just getting to know you is enought. So, Handsome, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I can't buy you a gift if you are with me, butI don't really want you to leave my side, so I guess we go to the mall, and you'll have to close your eyes, when I find something."

"Alright with me, now let's get showered and dressed!" Tommy kisses her and allows her to get off his lap. He grabs the plates and puts them in the dishwasher, then he grabs Kim's hand, and they head for the bathroom that is attached to their room.


	2. Shopping Adventures and Loving Feelings

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I didn't have any good floppy disks to save to. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Shopping Adventures and Loving Feelings)**

_9:00am, Angel Grove, CA_

After a long shower, Kim and Tommy leave the Cranstons' with their friends smiling mischievously. They spend the next half hour finding where the mall's new location. Finally at the mall, Tommy remembers why he hates and avoids the mall because Kim is dragging him to every new store that she hasn't been to.

_11:00am, Angel Grove, CA._

After three hours of shopping, Tommy has secretly brought Kim's present. They head to the park because there is a fair going on. Except for bathroom breaks and the few minutes that it took Tommy to purchase Kim's gift, Tommy's hand has never left Kim's hand or her back.

"Tommy, love spending time with you." Kim says out of no where, walking around the fair.

"I do, too." It is unwritten and unspoken rule or understanding not to mention that they would be separating tonight, no matter how short time would before they would be together again and forever. They are just enjoying the present and being in-love.

"Can I ask you something?" Kim puts forth.

"Sure"

"How long have you this ring? How long have you been carrying it with you?"

"I bought a week before your visit at Christmas eight years ago. I still carried it around ever since."

"Why so long? Why not get rid of it?"

"Because it was a reminder of how much of a coward I was, of I lost you because I didn't write or call as often as I should. I didn't get rid of it because deep down I knew or hoped that I might get a second chance."

"Oh, Tommy . . ." Tommy interrupts her by passionately kissing her.

"Tommy? Kim?" Two surprisingly familiar voices call out. The couple breaks their kiss and faces the unforgettable mugs of Bulk and Skull.

"It is really you two. When did you guys get back to town?" A mature Bulk expresses.

"Jas and the others threw a Valentine's Day dinner last night to get us back together. They are throwing a belated birthday for me tonight."

"I forgot that our birthday and Valentine's Day are the same day." Skull speaks, "So you two are back together?"

"Yeah," Kim answers warmheartedly.

"What happened to break you two up? I mean, back in the day, you two were inseparable. Then we hear that you two were no longer seeing each other, but other people. It was like the whole world turned upside down." Bulk expresses.

"It was a huge misunderstanding, but we worked things out." Tommy says, grinning ear to ear, while never letting Kim out of his embrace.

"You two have changed! You are so mature! . . . I don't mean that . . ." Kim stutters.

"Its okay, Kim. We realized that we were immature and grew up. We are the co-owners of an ice cream/café that is just as popular as the Youth Center." Skull conveys

"We'll have to check it out before we leave." Kim states.

"Sure, your orders are on the house," Skull checks with Bulk, who nods in agreement.

"We couldn't . . ."

"You could and should. You'll be able to meet our families. Nancy, my wife and Brad, my son and Sarah, Skull's wife and Elisabeth and John, his kids."

"Really? We would love to," Kim hugs both men, before they head back to their shop.

"It was really nice of them to invite us to their shop. They have really grown up. Do you think we can go to their shop after the fair and before the party, we could get a drink or something?" Kim pleads.

"Anything you want, Beautiful, anything you want," Tommy repeats his earlier vow to her.

"Thanks, Handsome," she kisses with all the love she feels for him.

_2pm, Angel Grove, Main Street_

After eating the fair food and winning enough stuff animals for Kim for the next century, the couple head towards Bulk's and Skull's shop.

"I still can't believe they are married with kids and that they own their own business. They sure did grow up. I still remember all of their crazy schemes to figure out the identities of the Power Rangers. I will still to this day never get into a bus neither of them is driving." Kim teases.

They stop outside they shop and notice the name 'The White and Pink Café'. Kim looks at Tommy, whose face resembles hers, shock and disbelief. Tommy opens the door for Kim; she strolls in with Tommy on her heals. They sit at the counter, where Bulk and Skull are serving customers. They shake the looks of their face as Bulk and Skull head over to them.

"Hey, you made it. What would you like to order?" Skull kindly asks.

They look over the menu. Kim orders a mint chocolate chip waffle cone; Tommy orders a _cookie dough_ waffle cone. Bulk gives the order to one of the waitress, so he and Skull can talk to the couple.

"Like the name?" Bulk poses.

"Yeah, what is it named after?" Kim daringly asks.

"The White and Pink Rangers. Everyone knew they were an item. This place is for couples in love; we were very busy this week." Bulk responses.

"How could you tell? I mean I never noticed anything." Kim misdirects.

"Well, we did spend the better part of our high school careers investigating the Rangers, but it was obvious. White would always watch Pink closer than the others, and Pink would automatically go to White before the others. Besides what we saw when they were in civilian form was more than apparent." Skull points out.

Having received their ice cream, Kim and Tommy nearly choke on them. Tommy asks, "What do you mean 'when they were in civilian form'? I thought you never figured out their identities."

"We didn't at first, not until the Space Rangers defended Astromea and revealed their identities. It wasn't hard to figure out who the Originals and there successors were after that." Skull proudly states, "Don't worry, we don't plan on ever telling anyone, beside who would ever believe us, the Knuckleheads of Angel Grove."

Tommy and Kim sigh in relief. Bulk speaks, before they have a chance to response, "You and your friends always eat free here. (Softer) We owe you guys a lot!"

"Hey, guys, why don't you and your families come to my birthday party? I'm sure the others won't mind; besides it wouldn't be the same without you. Just promise no cake destroying!"

"Sure, Kim. We are honored to be invited to your party." Bulk charmingly states.

"So where are your kids?" Kim curiously asks.

"Brad, Liz, John, come here please!" Skull calls out. Two five years ago and one four year ago come running out from the back with a tall, blond, slender woman and a plump, brunette woman. The group reaches Bulk, Skull, and the couple.

"Nancy (the plump woman) and Brad (a four-year ago, brown-haired, plump boy) are my family." Bulk voices.

"Sarah (the blond woman), Elizabeth (a five-year blond-haired, charming girl), and John (a five-year, dark brown-haired, slender boy) are my family. Liz and John are fraternal twins. Sarah is about two months pregnant." Skull proudly declares.

"This is Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, a couple of our oldest friends." Bulk introduces. Kim and Tommy shake Nancy's and Sarah's hands. Tommy shakes both boys' hands and kisses Liz's hand; she giggles. Kim hugs all three; they don't seem to mind, in fact they enjoy it.

"So how old are you?" Kim inquires the kids.

"Five" with his fingers up, John answers first.

"Five"

"Four and an half"

"Aww, you are so cute and adorable. Are you in school yet?"

"Pre-K" the twins reply.

Brad shakes his head no.

"That's cool," Kim responds, "You know I am a teacher for music and gym. What me to teach you something?"

"Yeah," the children retort. The adults marvel at Kim's instant bond with the children; Tommy stares in wonderment. _She is going to be a great mother; God, I love her more and more!_

"Okay, do you know _Bicycle Built for Two_?" Kim questions.

The kids shake their heads, 'no'.

"Okay, repeat after me. '_Daisy, Daisy_'"

"_Daisy, Daisy_"

"_Give me your answer please_"

"_Give me you answer please_"

"_I'm half crazy_"

"_I'm half crazy_"

"_All for the love of you_"

"_All for the love of you_"

"_I won't be a stylish marriage_"

"_I won't be a stylish marriage_"

"_I can't afford a carriage_"

"_I can't afford a carriage_"

"_But you'll look sweet_"

"_But you'll look sweet_"

"_Upon a seat of_"

"_Upon a seat of_"

"_A bicycle built for two._"

"_A bicycle built for two._"

"Good, now together

"_Daisy, Daisy_

_Give me your answer, please_

_I'm half crazy_

_All for the love of you._

_It won't be a stylish marriage_

_I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'll look sweet _

_Upon a seat of _

_A bicycle built for two._"

"Excellent. You all did a great job!" Kim appraises the kids. She turns to face the adults; the look on Tommy's face makes her asks, "What is that look for?"

"Nothing," he responds lovingly, "I'm just falling more in love with you."

Kim smiles immensely, before Tommy kiss her. Bulk and Skull smile vastly. Their children ask, "Who is he?"

Breaking their kiss, Kim answers, "My fiancé, my soul mate, my other half, my White Knight."

"Sorry, but we have to leave if we are going to make the party on time. So we'll see you there, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be closing soon. We'll meet you at Billy's and Trini's, right?" Bulk confirms.

"Yep," Kim excitably replies. Kim and Tommy get up; Kim hugs everyone; Tommy shakes Bulk, Skull, Nancy, and Sarah and hugs the children. They head back to the Cranstons'.


End file.
